


Never Let You Go

by ahunmaster



Series: Pirate AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, British Military, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, OCs - Freeform, Off-Screen Fighting, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A close call with the Navy allows Thornstriker to see just how much she means to Bloodshed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let You Go

Thornstriker knew Bloodshed was possessive, but she had no idea how far he was willing to go to keep what he saw as his.

 

It was her fault.  She had gone up onto the deck in her old Victorian dress, her only clean pair of clothes at the time, to watch the seas when a Navy ship had come across them.  And while they usually just left them alone, knowing they had no means of attacking the ship of Captain Bloodshed without everyone dying, someone must have seen her.  Why else would they have hoisted their flags and demand their surrender?

 

Bloodshed had tried to outrun them... despite their power and crew, they had not been prepared.  But the Navy ship had not let up.  It had to be the bounty.  That and the reward money her family had put out for her return.

 

He had had no choice but to turn around eventually and fight.  They had almost lost the ship.  Thornstriker herself had nearly been taken by two Navy soldiers who had gotten aboard to try and 'rescue' her.

 

After everyone had recovered and they were on their way, Bloodshed never let her out of his sight.  He had her dress burned, saying he would buy her a new one later.  But she knew that would not be for a while... not while they were the seas close to her home where anyone would recognize her in such an outfit.

 

And despite all he did afterwards, nothing was as evident of how possessive he was until that night.

 

Thornstriker could only hold onto the sheets as the captain made her scream out in pleasure all night long.  In between rounds and during their moments of passion, he would whisper the same words into her ears over and over again.

 

"I won't let them take you away from me."

 

END


End file.
